Remembrance
by Skygirl1997
Summary: Two soul mates living multiple lives across the strands of time have finally found each other once more, having lost one another too many times before. This time, they vow that nothing, not even death, will tear them apart ever again. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Suddenly it hit him. Right in the middle of his Advanced French class. While he was conversing with his teacher, to be precise. "_Vous etes b_-" He trailed off with a sharp gasp, visions of multiple different but wonderful lives flashing across his eyes at hyper-speed. If he were normal, the things that he was seeing would frighten him just a little. But that was the thing: he wasn't normal. Images filled his brain, his own memories coming back to him in a rush. Mumbling an excuse to his teacher, he bolted out of the room and down the hall to the boys bathroom. The floodwaters were too overwhelming for him to handle in public, so he bolted into an empty stall and locked it, sliding down the wall and burying his head in his knees. He remembered everything. Every life that he had lived, he remembered it all. Tears fell past his eyes as the last time they saw each other and _knew _each other suddenly throttled him, leaving him breathless.

_"You're going to be alright, you'll be alright! We'll make it out of this. Together, just like we always have!" He said insistingly, tears racing down his pale face as blood gushed all over his hands, which were pressing firmly into the arrow wound in her stomach._

_"K-," She whispered. Her skin was deathly pale and growing whiter, her eyes clouding as she fought to hold onto life for just a little longer. She knew what would happen to her, in just a few moments. The poison from the tipped arrow was pounding through her bloodstream, even though her heart was slowing down steadily._

_He shushed her gently. "D-Don't try to speak. Sa-Save your strength." His own chest was heaving, although for a different reason. He had to stay strong. For her. He knew what was happening, he could feel it, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. To admit that he was about to lose her, all over again. Haven't they suffered enough?_

_"Kurt." She breathed, her eyelids becoming heavier, but she forced them to stay open. Her shaking hand reached up and touched her lover's cheek, carrsessing it with trembling and soft fingers. He leaned into her touch automatically, his breathing trembling. She smiled weakly up at him. Death wasn't far off now. "I love you."_

_"As I love you." Kurt replied instantly, in a whimper. "I **will **find you again, I promise."_

_"I know." Rachel's eyes, while dying, seemed to glow. Like the final embers of a dying flame. "I-I never doubted that you couldn't. O-Or that you wouldn't." Her gaze flickered to the stars above thier heads, past the canopy of tree branches._

_"R-Rachel?" Kurt choked out as the light in her beautiful chocolate orbs finally gave out. Sobs wracked his thin frame as he held her close to him, pressing his face into her silky hair and huge tears rolling down his cheeks and into her soft locks. Gripping the arrow tight into his fist, he laid down beside her, pressing a single soft kiss to her lips, another sob forcing it's way through his mouth when he realized her lips were still so warm. "I'll see you soon, my love." Kurt whispered, before plunging the arrow tip into his chest, into his heart. The last thing he saw before the darkness taking over were the stars, cruelly twinkling down at them without a single care in the world._

Kurt felt his chest, as if the arrow were still lodged there. His glasz eyes were full of tears, but he paid them no attention. They snapped wide as he realized that his love was in the same building as him. Living. Breathing. Heart beating. _Alive_. Kurt shot to his feet, fumbling to re-open the stall door as fast as he could. He had to see her. He'd seen her only an hour before, but this time he knew who she was. What she meant to him. Kurt wouldn't have to worry about her memory returning, whenever his did, hers did.

Kurt shot like a rocket down the McKinley hallway, his feet not being able to carry him fast enough. His heart pounded in his chest with excitement and desperation. If he didn't see her soon, surely he would die from heart explosion. He bolted into the chior room and froze in the doorway, drinking in the sight of her. She was just as stunningly beautiful as the very first day he ever laid eyes on her.

_Kurt tripped over a stone in the dirt path, the wicker basket on his back tumbling off of him and scattering the contents in every direction. Kurt scowled. Just his luck. His robes gathered every single dirt grain as he moved, picking up the basket and putting the scattered food and supplies back inside. Just as he reached for an apple, a small but soft hand touched his. Kurt's eyes flickered up, and glasz eyes locked onto a stunning shade of brown that he had no name for._

_The girl kneeling before him was breathtaking. Soft and shiny brown waves of hair framed her sun-kissed face, a pair of kissable pink and full lips offering him a gentle and warm smile, and big brown eyes staring softly back at him. She was dressed in a sky blue dress with a brown leather belt, sandles on her small feet and a white shawl around her shoulders and over her head. "Here, allow me to help you." She said, speaking softly. Even her voice was exquisite, surely the voice of an angel. She took the apple and placed it into the basket, gathering the rest of the items._

_"Thank you, m'lady." Kurt bowed his head, partly out of respect and courtesy, partly so she couldn't see his blush. "You did not have to-"_

_"I wanted to." She interrupted. They stood, Kurt placing the basket back on his back and discovering that the maiden was shorter than him._

_"May I ask the fair maiden's name that lended me the helping hand, very geverously so?" Kurt asked, a soft smile generating across his unusually pale face._

_The beautiful maiden smiled back at him. "My name is Rachel, good sir."_

_"I am Kurt, m'lady." Kurt replied, taking her hand and carressing her knuckles with his lips. He smiled a little wider at her giggle at his show of greeting._

Through the tears, Kurt smiled lovingly at her, still as lovely as the day he first laid eyes on her, centuries ago. This time, this time, he wouldn't let anything seperate them again. The witch's curse be sent to hell. She was standing at the piano, shuffling sheet music and humming like an angel to herself. For a brief moment, Kurt feared that her memory had not returned, but the shakyness of her hands as she handled the papers told him otherwise. She remembered.

"Rachel." Kurt called.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Rachel asked offhandedly. Kurt understood immediatly. While it was a certian thing that when his memory returned hers would as well, sometimes Rachel's would come and Kurt's would not, for days, weeks, even months. She had every right to be hesitant.

"_Rachel_." The maiden froze in her shuffling, her hands shaking even more than before. Slowly, she turned her chocolate gaze on him, daring to be hopeful through an everlasting sea of doubt. Tears pooled in her eyes. Kurt slowly stepped toward her, his breath catching in his throat. With shaking fingers, he caught the first tear that cascaded down her face, cupping her cheek.

"Kurt?" She breathed.

"Hello, my love." Kurt murmered with a warm smile. A dazzling one lit up Rachel's face, and tears, tears of joy, ran down her cheeks. She launched herself at him joyfully, and Kurt wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

Rachel pulled back and stared into Kurt's glasz eyes with such a love that it sent Kurt's heart into overdrive. The small girl captured his lips with hers, kissing him passionately and gently. Kurt deepened it, pulling away with heavier breathing then before. "I found you." He whispered, carressing her cheek lovingly.

Rachel smiled at him. "I never doubted that you wouldn't." She kissed him again, but the showing of affection and pure love was so much more than that. It was a promise between the two soulmates. A promise that declared that no matter what this life would throw at them, even death itself, nothing would ever seperate them again. They wouldn't let it.

**Review please!**


End file.
